5050
by Solwen
Summary: ¿Que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por amor?


Dicen que en el amor no hay edad y más cuando se trata del amor verdadero, y eso era algo que Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray lo sabían muy bien. Se habían conocido en la preparatoria cuando tenían alrededor de quince años, Quinn era la típica chica popular que acostumbraba a tener a más de uno bajo su encanto y Rachel bueno Rachel era simplemente la chica marginada con un montón de talento, así que fue tal vez este gran contraste es lo que les hizo caer enamoradas profundamente.

Al principio por supuesto no fue fácil de asimilar, primero se enfrentaron al hecho de saber que no se odiaban y que al contrario sentían cosas cada vez que se veían, ese tipo de cosas que supuestamente siendo una chica debes sentir con un chico y que sin embargo lo sentían por otra mujer. Después fue el haber aceptado que aquello no era simplemente atracción y que los besos a escondidas ya no alcanzaban a satisfacer sus necesidades, así que tuvieron que lidiar con el hecho de hablarlo con sus padres y amigos más cercanos para que las comprendieran y no las juzgaran. Así dispuestas a pasar todo esto se enfrentaron a otro gran reto, el ir tomadas de la mano por la escuela bajo los murmullos y risas que las señalaban, ¿que si esto no era lo correcto? Realmente a quien le importaba, mientras se tuvieran la una a la otra para protegerse el mundo bien podría condenarlas sin que a ellas les interesara…

AÑOS DESPUES

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y una rubia cabellera dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, con un montón de cuaderno regados a su alrededor. Ni siquiera había sido consciente en que momento el estudio se convirtió en un sueño profundo, de esos en los que parece que tu cuerpo cae completamente noqueado y pierdes todo el control sobre tu alrededor. Ella estaba tan placida, hasta que un pequeño ruido sobre su ventana logro sobresaltarla y levantarla de aquella placidez, le costó alrededor de un minuto ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio correcto, y fue hasta que miro su reloj que recordó que ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hacia la ducha dándose un baño demasiado rápido para su gusto, salió y se dispuso a cambiarse mientras trataba de ordenar un poco todo el desorden de su habitación

_**-Quinn cariño ¿Qué haces con tanta prisa?**__.-_ preguntaba su madre que entraba sin siquiera llamar a la puerta

_**-Me he quedado dormida, le dije a Rachel que estaría a las siete con ella y ahora no llegare a tiempo**_.- exclamaba molesta mientras terminaba de abrochar sus zapatos

_**-Tranquila sabes que a Rach no le importara, ella sabe que has estado muy ocupada con esto de la universidad y los trabajos…**_

_**-Sé que no se enojara, es solo que ya sabes me gusta cumplir con lo que prometo.-**_ exclamo segura mientras terminaba de guardar algunos objetos en una mochila

-_**Me parece increíble**_.- exclamaba Judy mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de la rubia

_**-¿Que me haya quedado dormida?-**_ preguntaba con el ceño fruncido

_**-No Quinn eso ya es algo normal en ti**_.-exclamaba con una sonrisa que lograba contagiar a su hija.- _**Me refiero al hecho de que tus ojos siguen mostrando ese mismo brillo que mostraron cuando me la presentaste por primera vez…**_

-_**Ya sabes es lo normal en los enamorados**_.- exclamaba sonriente sentándose al lado de su madre

_**-Si bueno lo sé, es solo que después de cinco años de relación yo pensé que en algún momento se les iba acabar ese amor de adolescencia, y sin embargo ustedes parecen que cada día se aman un poco mas**_

_**-Es porque ella es mi mejor, es el amor de mi vida**_.-sonrió con ternura la rubia

_**-Lo se cariño**_.-exclamo su madre mientras la tomaba de la mano.- _**¿Has hablado ya con Shelby?**_

_**-Si bueno después de salir de la escuela le he marcado para saber cómo había pasado Rach la noche, y me dijo que le habían tenido que poner unas inyecciones para el dolor…pero sé que ella está bien, es sumamente fuerte**_.- exclamo con los ojos tristes

Claro que si su morena era la más fuerte del mundo y todos los días se lo demostraba, más claramente hace un año cuando su Rachel tuvo que posponer su ida a la universidad pues un desmayo hizo que fuera a dar al hospital, fue gracias a ello que pasaron días haciéndole pruebas sin saber lo que realmente le ocurría hasta que el diagnostico finalmente llego: leucemia linfocítica crónica, una maldita enfermedad que tenía años atacándola pero que al ser silenciosa no la habían detectado con anticipación. Recordó el día que su morena le dio la noticia y que ella se la paso todo el día llorando y maldiciendo mientras que su Rachel solo la miraba comprensiva y le decía que iban a salir juntas de eso, y desde hace un año así lo habían hecho con sus altas y sus bajas pero siempre juntas.

_**-Quinny.-**_ susurro su madre y su tono la alerto, sabía que solo le decía "Quinny" cuando una plática realmente importante se avecinaba.- _**Yo también he hablado con Shelby**_

_**-¿Y eso porque?.-**_ exclamaba su hija con el ceño fruncido

_**-Hemos hablado mucho de ustedes dos**_.- susurro apenada.- _**Shelby me ha dicho que Rachel sigue empeorando, y que las quimioterapias cada vez son más agresivas…**_

_**-Lo se**_.- exclamo con un hilo de voz

_**-Si bueno ella también está preocupada por ti**_.- comento y logro que la rubia la mirara confundida.- _**Shelby me ha dicho que te ha visto muy cansada y que le preocupa tu salud, y yo también lo estoy hija, entre la universidad, las tareas y las visitas diarias al hospital no descansas ni duermes bien…**_

_**-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar**_.- exclamo molesta parándose de su posición

_**-Sabes muy bien a que quiero llegar, lo he hablado con Shelby y aunque a ella también le duela está de acuerdo**_.- exclamo mientras buscaba la mirada de su hija.-_**es hora de terminar el trato…-**_susurro y la rubia sentía que su corazón se rompía

_**-No… no sé de lo que hablas**_.- logro exclamar con un nudo en su garganta

_**-Yo creo que si lo sabes cariño**_.- murmuro mientras la miraba fijamente

Y si, por supuesto que sabía de qué hablaba su madre si ella misma fue la que decidió proponerle aquello a Rachel ¿De qué trataba? Muy sencillo, se llamaba el 50/50 y lo había ideado a los días de haberse enterado de la condición de su chica. Decidió que las dos juntas iban a lidiar con esa enfermedad así que fue a casa de Rachel y le propuso que ella iba dar su 50% en ir a la escuela, hacer sus trabajos y sobre todo visitarla a diario ya fuera en su casa o el hospital, a cambio de que la morena le echara ganas al tratamiento, peleara con todas sus fuerzas en contra de ese mal y sobre todo no se dejara morir, cosa que por supuesto Rachel acepto y hasta la fecha ninguna de las dos había faltado a su palabra.

_**-Llego la hora cariño.**_- exclamo su madre nuevamente sacándola de sus pensamientos

_**-Tú no entiendes nada**_.-grito molesta.- _**Ella no ha roto el trato y yo tampoco lo hare**_.- exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos

_-__**Y no has pensado que tal vez no lo ha roto porque no quiere decepcionarte**_**.**- exclamo Judy mientras se paraba enfrente de su hija, y ella sentía un cubetazo de agua fría sobre su cabeza.- _**Siento ser así de dura Quinn, pero Rachel está sufriendo muchísimo y no es justo que tú la estés reteniendo**_.- exclamo

_**-¿Y qué quieres que haga?**_- pregunto con las lágrimas inundando su rostro.- _**pretendes que simplemente le diga que ya todo termino y que la libero…**_

_**-No hija…. yo lo único que pretendo es que le des a Rachel tu prueba de amor más grande y sea ella la que decida**_

-_**No…. No puedo mama**_.- susurro llorando mientras se tiraba en sus brazos, como cuando era una niña pequeña

_**-Claro que puedes cielo, y se por lo mucho que la amas harás lo correcto**_…

Como se supone que haría lo correcto, ¿realmente Rach estaba ya cansada de luchar? Si eso era cierto como iba a dejarla ir, como si quiera podía plantearse aquello.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía al hospital, hasta que llego por fin a la habitación de su chica y estuvo a punto de entrar pero una conversación proveniente de esta la detuvo

_**-Si cariño esta preciosa**_.- decía la voz de Shelby desde el interior

_**-¿Estas segura?.-**_ se escuchaba otra voz la cual era de su chica.- _**No quiero que Quinn me vea toda pálida y amarilla, ella se preocupa mucho cuando me ve así**_.-exclamo apenada

_**-Lo se cielo**_.- exclamo con dulzura

_**-Mama…. yo no quiero que le digas a Quinn que hoy no quise tomar las pastillas.**_- comento en un tono de voz nervioso.- _**Es solo que me marean mucho y yo quiero por lo menos un momento estar bien lucida para ella**_

_**-Te prometo que no se lo diré, pero tú me tienes que prometer que mañana te las tomaras porque sabes que son las únicas que te ayudan a calmar el dolor**_

-_**Lo prometo**_.-exclamo Rachel mientras Quinn se aclaraba el nudo formado en su garganta y se disponía a entrar

_**-Buenas tardes me dijeron que por aquí estaba una hermosa morena de piernas infartantes**_.- bromeo al entrar

_**-Si bueno gracias Quinn pero estoy casada**_.- exclamo Shelby mientras le dejaba un beso a la rubia en forma de saludo.- _**voy a llamar a tu padre**_.- exclamo guiñándoles un ojo y saliendo de la habitación para que tuvieran privacidad

_**-Así Que ahora te gustan las mayores**_.- bromeo Rachel mientras la rubia se sentaba a un lado de su cama

_**-Eso jamás**_.- agrego dejándole un corto beso en los labios.- _**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**-Por lo que veo mejor que tu**_.- exclamo la morena que la veía fijamente a los ojos

_**¿Por qué lo dices?-**_ pregunto extrañada

_**-Quinn para tu desgracia conozco tus ojos mejor que los míos y me indican que has estado llorando…. Así que dime amor ¿Qué pasa?.-**_ pregunto mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla

_**-Yo… bueno he tenido una plática con mi madre y ya sabes a veces se pone intensa**_.- trato de restarle importancia

_**-Quinn… por favor que pasa**_.- exclamo preocupada buscando su mirada

_**-¿Por qué no has tomado hoy tu medicamento Rach?-**_ pregunto ante la perpleja mirada de la morena que no se esperaba aquello

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**-He escuchado antes de entrar…. Así que dime por favor**_.- susurro mirándola

_**-Tu sabes que provocan que me maree y aparte que me dé mucho sueño, y yo quiero por lo menos un momento estar "bien" para ti**_.- hablo mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia

_**-¿Ósea que estas dispuesta a no tomar tus pastillas para el dolor solo para estar bien para mí?-**_ pregunto la rubia con un nudo en la garganta

_**-Claro que si amor**_.- exclamo con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.- _**¿Quinn que te pasa?**_- pregunto preocupada cuando la rubia sin aviso alguno se soltó a llorar tumbándose en sus piernas

_**-Se acabó**_.- exclamo mientras se incorporaba nuevamente y se perdía en esos ojos que tanto amaba.- _**Se acabó Rachel….hemos ganado**_

_**-No, no entiendo**_.- susurro con la voz entrecortada

_**-Se acabó el trato amor mío, y las dos hemos ganado, porque ninguna se dio por vencida**_…

_**-Quinn.**_- exclamo apenas con un hilo de voz

_**-Se cuánto me amas Rachel, lo sé porque yo te amo de la misma forma.**_- hablo la rubia mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.- _**Y si tu estas dispuesta a aguantar el dolor, yo estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir cariño, aunque esto me mate profundamente**_.-exclamo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su morena que ya caían también sin cesar_**.- mi madre me ha hecho entrar en razón y yo no lo quería ver, pero no puedo seguir siendo egoísta, no contigo, no puedo dejar que sigas luchando solo porque yo te quiero a mi lado, no es justo porque aunque las dos hemos peleado juntas tu eres la que te llevas la peor parte, y yo mi Rachel ya no puedo verte sufrir…**_

_**-Gracias….. gracias por darme esto Quinn**_.- exclamo tomándole su rostro con las manos.- _**Yo realmente he estado muy cansada, pero no quería decepcionarte**_.- murmuro entre llanto

_**-Jamás harías eso cariño**_.- contesto la rubia segura.- _**eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti**_

-_**Te amo tanto.-**_ exclamo la morena mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

_**-Yo también te amo muchísimo**_.- repetía la rubia mientras se quedaban en esa misma posición deseando que el momento fuera eterno

_**-Prométeme dos cosas Quinn**_.- hablo la morena mientras se separaba de ella

_**-Lo que quieras cariño**_.- exclamo la rubia tratando de contener el sollozo

_**-La primera es que vas a encontrar al alguien a quien amar nuevamente**_.-susurro con un dolor en su voz

-No…. no me pidas eso por favor

_**-Quinn por favor cielo, quiero que seas feliz déjame ir sabiendo que vas a estar bien te lo suplico**_

_**-Yo…. yo te prometo que lo intentare de acuerdo**_.- exclamo mientras la miraba a los ojos y la morena sabía que lo decía de verdad

_**-Lo segundo que quiero que me prometas es que**_.- exclamo con la voz entrecortada.- _**Vas a tener que decirle a esa persona que tu vida vas a pasarla junto a ella….pero que la eternidad ya la tienes reservada para alguien más….**_

_**-O dios…. Rach**_.-exclamo llorando nuevamente y con mayor intensidad.- _**No voy a poder sola, no sin ti**_

_**-Claro que podrás cariño, ya que no te voy a abandonar… pues me vas a ver en cada atardecer, en la solas que rompen en el mar, en la mirada de tus hijos, eso niños que seguramente serán igual de hermosos que tu.**_-exclamo con la voz entrecortada mientras agregaba.- _**Eres más fuerte de lo que crees mi Quinny y sabes cómo lo sé?.-**_ pregunto sosteniendo su rostro.- _**Porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar no lo soportaría amor, me volvería loca y sé que tú, tu si vas a poder**_.- sonrió triste pero con firmeza

_**-Te amo Rachel Barbra Berry**_.- susurro mientras trataba de controlar el llanto

_**-Y yo te amo a ti Lucy Quinn Fabray**_.- exclamo mirándola directamente a los ojos y cerrando el poco espacio que tenían se besaron, se besaron con la intensidad de dos almas conscientes las cuales saben que tienen que esperar otra vida para poder volver a amarse…

Todo lo que resto de esa tarde se la pasaron juntas y lucidas, hablando de todos sus temores pero también de todas esas dichas que habían tenido la increíble fortuna de compartir. Quinn por su parte decidió quedarse adormir con su morena ya que todas las emociones vividas en ese día no le permitían poder separarse de ella

_**-Tengo mucho sueño**_.-susurro Rachel mientras era abrazada por la cintura por la rubia

_**-Lo se tienes que descansar.**_-exclamo dejándole tiernas caricias sobre su brazo

_**-Buenas noches mi rubia**_.- susurro Rachel girándose un poco para dejarle un pico en los labios

_**-Buenas noches mi morena**_.- exclamo Quinn acurrucándose a su lado mientras entrelazaba sus manos

Esa noche las dos durmieron juntas, llenas de un amor que muchas personas ni siquiera podrían comprender.

Esa noche comprendieron que la expresión más grande de amor, no era regalar algo lujoso, hacer una cena romántica o llevar una serenata, la expresión más grande de amor era dejar ir lo que más amas aunque a ti eso te mate por dentro.

Esa noche entendieron que si no podían amarse toda la vida lo haría toda la eternidad

Esa noche a las 5:53 de la madrugada Rachel simplemente dejo de respirar, pues de cierta forma su 50% ya no dio para más…

* * *

_**-Llegaste.**_-susurro una voz a su espalda que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo

_**-Eres tu.-**_susurro apenas al girarse y notar quien le había hablado.- _**Eres realmente tu.-**_ exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos

_**-Estas increíblemente hermosa cariño**_.- exclamo mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus manos

_**-¿Cómo es posible?.-**_ pregunto confundida mientras se miraba a ella misma y notaba como las arrugas y la edad ya no estaban marcadas en su piel, y volvía ser la misma joven de 20 años que tiempo atrás se había despedido de su chica

_**-Es un universo bastante raro**_.-susurro sonriente.- _**pero ya tendré tiempo para explicártelo**_

_**-Rach… si estoy aquí contigo quiere decir que estoy..**_

_**-Quiere decir que llego el momento de vivir la eternidad y por fin amarnos cielo**_.- susurro con los ojos más brillantes que nunca

_**.-Te he echado tanto de menos**_.- exclamo la rubia abrazándola fuertemente

_**-Yo también cariño**_.- exclamo la morena mientras dejaba un tierno beso en sus labios.- _**Pero ahora vamos que te tengo muchas cosas que mostrar**_

_**-Tengo miedo.- **_hablo mirando hacia al frente

_**-Estoy contigo, ya no hay porque tenerlo.- **_susurro la morena entrelazando sus manos, mientras las dos comenzaban a avanzar…

* * *

**Me gusta el drama y no porque sea masoquista o algo así, es porque siento que cuando vives situaciones así en tu vida realmente te hacen replantearte muchas cosas.**

**Así que espero le haya gustado la pequeña historia, y agradezco sus comentarios ñ.ñ**


End file.
